The Financier
style="color:red;">''Ryan Ross... Halcyon is here for you.'' - Rose 'The Financier' '''is the third mission in Entry Point chronologically and the third mission to be released. Overview The Financier is a mission which you go to the penthouse of Ryan Ross, one of the Jackdaw's investors, located in New York to kidnap or eliminate Ryan Ross and steal a hard drive with records of his transactions. '''Objectives in ' # Doors and alarms are set up. # Find and rewire the power box. * 0/1 in Rookie * 0/2 in Professional/Operative * 0/3 in Elite/Legend 'Financier # Extract or eliminate Ryan Ross. # Locate the wall safe. # Open the safe. # Exfiltrate with the objectives. (Stealth only) # Start the helicopter. (Loud only) # Defend the helicopter. # Restart the helicopter. (If a SWAT turns the helicopter off) # Escape in the helicopter. Appearing characters * The Freelancer * Rose (Mission Coordinator) * Ryan Ross * Jackdaw (only mentioned in briefing) Tips for Stealth Gear and Skills * Keycard Scramblers are not needed, as there are no keycard doors in this mission. Bringing a lockpick is recommended. However, scramblers can initiate the timelock on the panic room, so it has a potential use in loud runs. ** However, do keep in mind that a Hacker can hack the laptop, so don't disregard them immediately. * Bringing a Tracker to located Ryan's location is recommended * Having Interference is recommended to deal with Cameras on higher difficulties. * Microcams have a debatable use. Use them at your discretion * Having Fast Hands, Masquerade, Out of Sight and Speed Hacker are ideal skills. * Playing with 4 people will make disguises an issue, as you can only knock out 3 guards. As a general rule of thumb, it is recommended to stealth with only 2 people. * You don't have to worry about visible guns on lower difficulties. The disguise will remove the "Armed" status. Infiltration * Cameras spawn on Professional and above, although there are no Camera Operators. Disabling cameras will still arouse suspicion though. ** Cameras will only spawn outside, never inside. Furthermore, they will all be bullet cameras. * If you hold up, knockout, or kill more than 3 guards, a 30-second timer will initiate. In that time window, you must complete your stealth mission or someone will trigger the alarm, thus triggering the loud mode. * Dropping body bags which contain bodyguards over the building's edge will be counted as a kill; this will result in less XP than a run with no kills. * Do not lure guards when the suspicion level is at 3. They will begin to trigger the radio and there is no other way to stop them other than holding them up and answering their radios. * Ross has a blue tag, allowing you to recognize him through Microcams. * Ryan Ross stands out from the bodyguards as he wears a white suit and sports grey hair. He is also identified by a blue marker when using micro-cams or spotting. * Often a guard outside will have a post near the spawn, near the nearby door down the hall. This is the safest area to knock out a guard for a disguise. * When rewiring power boxes around corners, it is possible to peek with E or Q to start the rewiring, then stop peeking to keep rewiring without gathering suspicion. Finding the Hard Drive * The safe is hidden behind a random painting. If you cannot find a way to discover the location, then you will need to remove random paintings and hope for the best. * One of the guards has access to both the combination and location of the safe. However, keep in mind that you can only knock out 3 guards before they get suspicious. * There is a computer that will give the safe's location and code. This can spawn on a bed, the kitchen, a desk, or The Panic Room. This hack takes longer then the ones in the The Killhouse and The Deposit. * Once you find the safe, you can either use the code if you have it, crack it if you are a Thief, or drill it. C4 is not an option on this safe. Getting Ross If you knock out Ross and carry him to the escape you will get the full contract: failing to do so will halve the reward. Ross is unable to raise alarms by radio; instead, he will run to The Panic Room to trigger the alarm. Knocking out or killing Ryan will cause the guards to become suspicious. The players will have at least a minute before they raise the alarm; as such, it is recommended to get the hard drive first. * If you interrogate Ryan Ross you'll get the code to open the safe and the safe location. * Ryan also has his own room that you can camp in. It's the first room that you see going up the stairs inside(not to the right). Though sometimes security guards will come in * Ryan will have a special bodyguard that will follow him most of the time. You can find him following Ryan after a few seconds of departing the area. * You can hide people in bags in the closets and chests. Alternatively, you could drop people off the edge of the building, but keep in mind that this removes the no kills bonus * With the Tracker, you can know where Ross is by simply placing it at him. Tips for Loud Breaching You will likely have to breach The Panic Room unless an operative beats Ross to the room. * The penthouse will be armed with metal doors instead of the usual wooden doors in Elite and Legend difficulties. * If you are unable to breach the Panic Room before Ryan reaches it fast enough, it is possible to complete the mission by killing him. * If you're going loud and you aren't able to locate the safe, the game will mark the location for you. * You can still knock Ross out in a loud mission by holding down V to switch to non-lethal melee. * If you kill Ryan it is not required to take him with you when you escape. * Ross is armed with a Raven. * If Ryan does go into the Panic Room, The easiest way to open it is by using 2 c4 or the Thumper. * Alternatively, you can drill or hack the panic door. Hacking is generally longer but does not require you to defend the room, while drilling is shorter but requires interaction. ** On higher difficulties, it is generally safer to hack the timelock, as the sheer damage makes drilling risky. Extraction * The helicopter takes 2 minutes and 30 seconds to start up. * SWAT can turn off the helicopter, stopping the timer, and they will prioritize this if there is no one near the helicopter. * When there's nobody shooting you, search your fallen teammates and see if they have any medkits. Even if they just have one, it'll help you out a lot, especially in higher difficulties. * Use people that have Aegis armor as a meat shield, and give them med-kits when they're close to death. * Hiding behind the heli is viable, as it provides cover. Rewards Trivia * You can obtain the "RAVEN" by neutralizing Ryan in his panic room. * You can see The Financier in EP's thumbnail, one of characters there holds a red keycard. But the thing is that there is no any keycard in the mission * Currently, The Financier is considered as the shortest mission in EP. * When the mission begins, there is a small chance of Rose saying "You've got the try one of the hot dogs," Followed by the Protagonist telling her to focus, which She then promises to do. * SWAT Officers cannot open the panic room door, which the player can use to melee police easily. * If you drop Ryan off of the side of the building while he's unconscious, Rose will react with the following dialogue: "Was that" "Did you just..." "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" * During April 1, 2019 if you dropped Ryan off of the side of the building while he was unconscious, Rose would've responded with the following dialogue: "Well... you're fired" "Don't know why you didn't see this coming" "Report back to the Director so he can slap the shades off of you" Category:Missions Category:Halcyon